The Start of the New Age She-ra and the Princesses of Power Completed
by tyrsonnickleback
Summary: What if Adora took the sword back to the Horde after saving Bow and Glimmer, what would the world of Etheria be like?


**The Start of the New Age.**

It's been two years after Adora found the sword, things have changed so drastically ever since then. The Horde is taken over and more of Etheria and nothing is stopping their advance.

The Horde keeps marching through each town with ease. The Rebellion's Vanguard tried to repel their advance but was easily taken down by the Horde superior technology. But the Rebellion reinforcements had just arrived and actually doing some damage to Horde Battalion.

Then Adora arrives running towards the Horde then she transforms and jumps over the battalion attacking the Rebellion men whose opposing the advance, easily knocking them back.

She's cutting them into pieces, Rebel Soldiers dropping left and right.

"It's She-ra! Everyone fall back!"

Soldiers started running away from the sight of her.

"They are planning on escaping Catra!"

Catra sees the situation gets into a tank.

Immediately shooting a building to block their path. And then the Whispering Woods grabs the rubble and formed a wall completely sealing the Rebellion from their only escape route.

"Fire at that postion don't let up!".

Catra and group of soldiers started lighting up the Rebel opposition.

The battle was practically over just like that.

" Capture everyone here and return them to base for processing "

Adora stood there as the Horde Soldiers immediately take them into custody.

Catra heads to Adora side

"So… Another successful subjugation of a loyal Rebellion town, man this getting way to easy maybe we should go easy on them. We almost killed everyone here".

Catra noticed seem Adora had ignored her comment.

" Our battle power increases by the hour. You know that right Adora?".

" I know that Catra, but we can't go easy on them not ever."

This is story is different from story that you are familiar with. The only way to truly understand its going back two years.

In this world Adora gains Glimmer and Bow's trust but out of fear.

She still wanted to find the sword that she encountered after with "the crashing Incident with Catra".

But when they do find it and Glimmer and Bow asked her to join them since she was also a princess, she disagreed because she's a Force Captain and she was raised by the Horde, in the Frightzone.

So what if they were called evil by the Rebellion they took her in and she can change how the world sees the Horde. so she run away instead of listening to the Princess's words...

She ran away from Glimmer and Bow after she found the sword taking it with her all the way to the Horde.

Bow and Glimmer tried their best to catch her but for some estranged reason the Whispering woods led them astray and managed to get Adora back to the Horde practically in record time but she was horrified by the experience and needed to tell someone what just happened she wanted to tell her friend

The Horde was looking for her since up and disappeared for awhile and searched was on going to find her Catra went to her room.

Catra sees her still shaken by the experience.

"Hey Adora?"

"Catra! I'm so glad to see you I have tell you something!"

"Ummm... Okay?"

"I ran into a Princess in the Forest!"

"Wait you actually saw a Princess, Adora?"

"I even talked to them, of course the were talking trash about the Horde that's their opinion. They tried to convinced me to join the Rebellion but I wasn't going to listen to a princess so I ran away and they tried their best to catch me but I gave them the slip!".

"Wait- Wait wait..Why were they chasing after you, Adora?" Catra asks.

Adora looks left and right then pulls the sword out from underneath her bed.

"Because I had this"

"A sword? What is it. An antique that they cherish or something"

Catra touches the blade. It glew and zaps Catra.

"Ow.. It a strange sword that's for sure."

"Catra you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just a little light headed that's all"

"Are you s-"

Then Shadow Weaver enters into the quarters obviously looking for Adora.

"Force Captain!"

Adora didn't have time to hide the sword. So she hid it behind her back.

"Yes Shadow Weaver?"

Obviously hiding something even Shadow Weaver could see it.

"What's behind your back Force Captain?"

Adora was shaking the sword signalling Catra to take it from her

Catra grabs it and throws it away, But something hit the wall of the Frightzone causing a red alert.

Of course Shadow Weaver turns her attention to the red alert…

She looks back Adora who had nothing in her hands and Catra was smiling… She walks away.

Adora looks at Catra

"Where the Sword?".

"Relax I threw it over there-"

turning to the direction where she threw it and it had penetrated the wall across the room.

"Catra? Why is it in the wall…"

Adora panicked as she heads to the sword to pull it out.

"Adora I swear, I did not do that… It must have been the sword".

Adora pulls out the sword with ease. Then stares at Catra,

"Like sword had enough force to break a wall and cause a security breach…."

She slowly realized what had just occurred.

"Catra! You just caused that security breach by throwing the sword to a wall"

Said it excitedly.

"We're supposed happy about that?"

"Let's use this thing to fight the Rebellion, our first mission will be to test this thing out!"

"We should probably deal with the Red alert first before we go on crazy missions ".

"Oh right…"

After a while and whole day of searching the premise for intruders. It was concluded as a false alarm but Adora acted if a Rebellion spy had to left the premise without a clean getaway plan and left while they were busy looking for what had just happened.

Shadow Weaver took it to consideration and rescheduled the attack of a Rebel Village to continue the search for the intruders or spies.

The day of the attack happened.

It took awhile for Adora to adjust to fact that no one was armed in the area so she ordered the men to hold back while she tries to convince the townpeople to join. Trying to show that they were good people to prove Glimmer and Bow wrong.

But a villager notice the sword…

And everyone in the Village rejoiced and practically invited the Horde Battalion in.

Surprising Adora but she calmed down afterwards.

Catra was suspicious but Adora was thanking them for the hospitality.

They kept hearing them chant "She-ra had return!"

They spread the news all over Etheria.

When they were leaving Catra was confused by the situation and decides to asks Adora

"Why did they just hand us their town, and treated us like we're from next town over and whose She-ra?".

"Who knows, but my negotiations skills are improving and they practically joined us."

"Yeah-"

"Y'know brute force is not always the answer Catra. It's probably why so many people joined the Rebellion in the first place"

Something was moving in the forest.

"Ahhh.. I guess your right-"

She sees a boulder falling from the sky from the opposite direction from the village towards Adora.

"Adora!"

But on instinct she jumps at the boulder punching in two.

"Oh crap…"

Adora pulls the sword out cutting the next boulder that was coming their way. The rest of the men behind cover of the tanks.

But the thing Adora notices that the force of the boulders were not shot from a catapult or rolled down a mountain. It had no momentum behind it.

It was hoax trying to scare them away. But one of the boulders was destroyed by Catra punching it and one of the parts broke off was heading straight to the town at high speed.

Adora points her sword at the boulder and a laser shot out of it and destroying the boulder.

"Sweet! Good job Adora".

The rocks stopped coming. When Adora turned back she noticed the townfolk were happy about being saved by Adora ecstatic even.

They started cheering for the Soldiers.

Adora smiles. After they return to base and informed Shadow Weaver that the town decided to integrate themselves into Horde army, Shadow Weaver was a surprised by this.

But Adora was being a bit soft. So she was given this long lecture.

But Catra was in the barracks carrying objects off the ground the heavier the better. She wanted to see was else she can do so she even went to training room and fought hologram armed with nothing but her bare hands.

She was knocking the holograms left and right even pulling the floor boards out to make turn into a shield to break off the attacks that was coming her way, and then counterattacking beating the simulation easily.

Catra laughs proudly of her accomplishment.

"Damn Catra, what did you do in here?"

Catra smiles at Adora

"I have been trying out of a few things. What's up?"

"I was given an assignment by Shadow Weaver and she told me not to be so soft on next town so she gave another me another mission"

"That's great I wanted to get outside, let's go Adora"

Adora was shocked that Catra wanted to leave as soon after she had just returned from a mission but she snaps out of it and follows her.

A few weeks pass.

A some events that happened around her that she missed, but Adora focused on small towns and either subjugating them or they join after seeing Adora and they chant the same words.

She-ra…

But right now they were enjoying some down time.

Catra and Adora were in a town basking in the people's was kids were around them asking questions about how's it like being apart of the horde. While some of them were too busy pulling on Catra's tail and ears.

"Don't you kids have your own ears to pull on"

But Adora knows she somewhat enjoying herself, Since they never experienced being around kids this much before . But its a nice change of pace from their usual routine.

Then a kid asks "Can you turn into She-ra do for us Ms. Adora?".

"Turn into?"

Adora wonders what the kid meant. Then she remembered something in the forest that she was told something. What was it?

"Excuse me kids"

Adora gets a kid who was sitting on lap off and proceeds to get up and walk further away. Catra follows so did the kids.

Looks at sword with a slight memory she remembered a line.

"Adora…?"

"Catra i remember it…For the honor of Grayskull"

said Adora then transforms into She-ra, all of the soldiers witnessed her transformation.

"Yes!"

"Adora you're a tall lady!."

Adora proceeds to walk towards Catra but started losing balance but Catra catches her. All the Horde Soldiers were in awe for just what happened to the Force Captain.

"Can you turn back, Adora?'

" I think so."

she tells her as she turns back to her normal self

"Force Captain what just happened?" Asked a concerned soldier

"All I can tell you soldier, is that the Horde has a new ally"

Catra looks at Adora, thinking its a good idea to have some sort of secret weapon. Against the Rebellion. So convinced the others to keep it a secret for now from their superiors which they did because they agree with Catra and they like working with their Force Captain.

Eventually skirmish after skirmish Adora would turn into She-ra, learning her abilities on her own. From a sword to a shield and to another various weapons… She was always relentless on battlefield.

Recruiting towns left and right, and slowly Adora's influence grew. The war was turning one sided but not for the Rebellion or the Horde…

Adora had a ever growing army and including brand new technology after they recruited a smart and not so scary Princess Entrapra.

After saving her from a laboratory that was taken over by robots.

But something was changing in the atmosphere without realizing what she was doing Adora created her own sphere of influence.

Under the supervision of Catra, she was molding this army in secret. But Adora was loyal to The Horde but she still doesn't realize how far or how deep her sphere of influence was going. And how dangerous it was becoming

**Adora's Will.**

A few months in it was about to be the next year. There wasn't a significant amount progress made…

But Adora's Influence grew was worth a lot to put a dent of fear in Hordak's mind. So it was decided that Adora was too dangerous and had to be killed immediately, the task was given to Shadow Weaver her mentor.

Shadow Weaver was supposed to kill her when she returned after a mission at a Ocean kingdom, Adora had just recruited a Princess that wanted a force field to be recharged via magic sword. Shadow Weaver was about to do the job but Adora turned around to greet her mentor.

"Good Afternoon Shadow Weaver, I have successfully recruited the Ocean Kingdom as requested"

Shadow Weaver hesitated after seeing the face of her favorite student.

"U.. Very good Force Captain, you abilities out shine your predecessors and you make m- the Horde proud with your accomplishments. Continue your excellent work"

"Yes ma'am!"

Shadow Weaver was angry to the fact that she couldn't do it.

But she felt the need to protect her prized student.

She created a perfect Horde Captain, better than any she seen in her lifetime.

So she didn't do want Hordak wanted, she was too proud of her favorite student. So she went and confronted Hordak to kill him so no harm will come to Adora.

This would mean a battle between Hordak and Shadow Weaver was about to begin.

Catra didn't join the mission to the Ocean kingdom for obvious reasons. So when Adora returned she greeted her.

"Force Captain Adora, how was the Ocean Kingdom?"

"Not bad actually, the princess had just rejected the Rebellion representative and decide to join us after a little She-ra's help"

"That's great, The Ice Kingdom is next. There is this Princess Prom or whatever that is happening that you and I can handle on our own the Princess is young and prideful so if you meet her no kneeling because she's short and hates when people do that. So Ad-"

Catra was interrupted by a soldier.

"Force Captain Adora! Its Shadow Weaver she's fighting Hordak at his quarters" .

They look at each other concerned.

"Catra get my Sword!"

as they run towards the Hordak's quarters. Catra toss it towards Adora and she catches it.

At Hordak quarters,

Energy blasts and and punches be exchanged between Hordak and Shadow Weaver but it was clear who was winning.

"I knew you'd fail me Shadow Weaver!"

"You will not harm Adora… I will not let you"

Adora and Catra arrives as the fight continued, but Adora told the people in her way to move which they did then they witness Hordak cutting her armor causing a deep wound.

Adora did not hesitate for one second before Hordak was about deliver the death blow, Adora blocks it with a shield. Hordak was surprised but then Adora turns the shield into a sword she then hits him with the sword in hand pushing him back away from Shadow Weaver.

Catra immediately helps Shadow Weaver. "You okay Shadow Weaver?"

Shadow Weaver was shocked of Adora and Catra's intervention, but she had different concerns especially with the sword.

"I am fine child, what is the object Adora is holding?"

Catra had to tell her.

"It's her secret weapon ma'am, She-ra's Sword"

-She-ra's Sword?

"I'm going to take you to infirmary, your bleeding all over the place"

"No need, you must help her."

"But your wound-"

"GO!"

Catra puts down Shadow Weaver and head straight towards the battle, others try to help Shadow Weaver but she didn't want to leave.

The battle was fierce a sword to other weapons it was one sided battle, it seemed Hordak was winning until…

"For the honour of Grayskull" Adora turns into She-ra shocking Hordak as she beats the life out of him turning the battle to her favour. All those missions taught her well, Adjusting to the fight just she was trained to. With Catra help they were beating Hordak left and right.

But the battle stops for a group of armed men came in. Aiming their weapons at She-ra and Catra….

"Don't move Force Captain!"

"This is not what it looks like"

But then she reverts back into her normal self.

Hordak in pain tells them "What are you doing? Kill her!".

Shadow Weaver shouts " NO!".

They didn't listen, they instead aimed their weapons at Hordak.

"Under the command of Commander Catra. You are to be confined in a cell for the rest of your days for attempted murder of instructor Shadow Weaver!" And takes him away.

Hordak shocked " What?!".

Catra smirked

"Got you worried, didn't I Adora?".

" What's happening"

"They don't want Hordak as a Leader anymore. Since I've convinced them that your much more qualified.".

-So this was orchestrated by Catra?

Shadow Weaver thought to herself. As she suddenly remembers the unity with her old friend.

"I was orchestrating this for awhile. I just got Hordak's Personal Guard on our side not to long ago. But this wasn't part of my plan."

"Wait why, Catra?"

Adora seemingly confused

"You really didn't know?…. Adora you have a large sphere of influence after you gathered a such large quantity of men to the Horde's Side. Hell our Battalion are so loyal to you they never told Shadow Weaver about your sword"

"What does that mean?"

"They want you to lead them, Adora"

"Oh… Whoa."

"I was planning telling you later but the situation with Shadow Weaver came up. So… this is a good time than any to tell you"

"Wait? Where is Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver?"

Adora expressing concerned for her mentor. Adora and her look around but she lays in a corner.

"Right here child…" Shadow Weaver calls

"Shadow Weaver! Why aren't you in the infirmary…"

"I needed to see your battle with Hordak, I'm so proud of how you've grown my students"

Shadow Weaver tells them Catra was surprised to hear that.

"You two have become strong… I forgotten how trust can be a powerful asset…. I'm so proud of the two of you…."

Shadow Weaver tells them as she lay dying.

"What are saying… Shadow Weaver?"

Adora tearing up

"Your gonna make it. We'll get you to an infirmary and-"

Adora tells her but interrupted by Shadow Weaver wiping the tears off her face.

"You help me remember something I hadn't thought of for a very long time and I always knew death would come for me…. Adora I'm proud of training you the most. I hope one day, I will see your victory would spread across this world and your name memorialised in every corner"

Shadow Weaver coughs "And your will shall never diminished as you lay your conquest across every single kingdom that you can find. Catra I hope to see you excel as well in your own right… I'm proud to see such loyalty amongst comrades do not let my name be forgotten that's all I ask."

"Be a great Leader Adora..."

"I-i will... Shadow Weaver."

Catra nod but in tears while watch as their mentor passes.

Adora was devastated but her determination grew even more so… her mind was set she would conquer the known world as her last command from her late mentor.

When Shadow Weaver was buried.

Adora was mad filled with hate.

She went to Hordak's cell cutting him down, his little pet and all of he's followers down as an example.

She stands in front of Shadow Weaver's grave with sword her drenched in blood.

" I will not fail… Shadow Weaver"

As she promises on Shadow Weaver's grave. With the hate filling her mind.

Then puts Shadow Weaver's mask on her face.

**The Princess Prom**

Days after Shadow Weaver's death. Adora was immediately appointed Horde Leader.

The day of the Princess Prom came, Adora was going.

It was argued amongst the Force Captains that Adora shouldn't go but she told them if she were to bulid a new age. She wants to do it herself…

Adora was supposedly go there alone but apparently the party required the lady to be accompanied by a male, so Catra volunteered to be the boy wearing a well tailored suit. Was a well tailored suit…

"Nervous Catra?"

"Jumping into the belly of the beast? Not at all-"

\- Yes she is...

They walk in technically surprising guests. That the new Horde Leader herself arrived… The Frost princess was the first to greet her, for hospitality reasons

"Horde Leader *gulps* Adora, it a pleasure to be in you presence" said the young leader.

"Likewise I'm glad to be greeted with such hospitality but don't worry we are neutral territory. We'll see which direction the Horde Army should be facing."

They walk to enjoy the party accompanied by the Princess even after being threatened was still afraid to speak for one wrong word, one wrong action would mean War with the New Horde Army's lead by Adora or She-ra to others.

"So did you mean to scare the young girl, Adora?"

"Professionally this is Democratic mission amongst the different Princesses of this world so note their of their faces or what weapons they have Catra"

"Ah-Yes, Ma'am".

Adora head to table filled different delicacies and drinks

But then Adora was approached by a sparkling girl.

" I bet that you think your presence here will get Frosta to join you" Glimmer said.

"Princess Glimmer" Adora tells her.

"You gain our trust then ran away after we found the sword, I knew we couldn't trust you. And I'm telling you this you will not win this war. I promise that!" Glimmer said confidently and remaining composure, and turns around to supposedly going back to party.

Adora wanted to apologized to her but... Her mind says not to remembering her mentor's words to never be weak.

So Adora had something in mind for Princess Glimmer.

"Hey Glimmer"

"What?!"

"I will be looking forward killing your mother one day, Princess"

Adora said quietly with a smile. Glimmer loses composure after seeing the serious look in her eyes.

"What?!" Glimmer grabs her from the collar of her dress.

Everyone was afraid when Glimmer did that since everyone the room could become potential enemies to the Horde because Glimmer's disrespect towards The Horde Leader.

But this is what Adora wanted the Rebellion Representative to harm her in any way that's why she threatened her mother quietly to make sure Glimmer was at the fault and Glimmer fell into her stratagem.

A man was behind her trying to tell her to let go.

He was werid and he trying to get Mermista attention before this.

(Mermista Ocean Kingdom's Princess: currently allied with The Horde)

Frost Princess rushes to aid Adora

"Release her Princess Glimmer. Because I'm well aware on what you're doing this so the Frost Kingdom would be in bad terms with Horde and force my hand to join the Rebellion. Well I see through your scheme and we will not join you, The Frost Kingdom stands with the Horde for now on"

"No that's not what I want-" Glimmer tries to explain herself but then interrupted by Frost Princess again.

"Guards take her away with all of her compan-" But the Frost Princess was interrupted by Adora raising her hand.

"No need to remove them from the premises Frost Leader"

"They already sealed their kingdom's demise by disrespecting me instead improving relationship between the two opposing factions. So this is a defeat all on its own, so let them enjoy this party."

Adora adds and walks away

"I see..."

The Frost Princess followed behind her.

"No…" Glimmer says.

As the rest of the princesses around back away to not get involved with the Horde and The Great Rebellion.

...

Catra heard what happened and went straight to Adora.

"What happened." Catra asked.

"Nothing that will concern us in the future, but this is more important meet the new addition to the New Horde's army. Princess Frosta of the Frost Kingdom." Adora happily informing Catra.

Also by joining Adora's New Army will improve the relationship between the Kingdom of the Frost and the Horde.

The Great Rebellion was crumbling under the pressure of the Horde Army's might already and Glimmer's failure of retrieving the sword and it falling into the hand of the Horde Leader Adora.

Glimmer also screwed up recruiting the Ocean Kingdom and now the Frost Kingdom.

But she knows that she could end it, she will not fail a fourth time. So she turns to Adora and fires at her.

But Adora saw it coming. And it look like it was aimed for Frosta, so with the armor she had underneath the dress for protection, she takes the hit and while making the shot look like it was meant for Frosta.

"Adora!" Catra shouts in concern for friend as she rushes to her friend's side.

It may have hurt her back. But she had Catra carry her so she can watch the entire situation play out.

Entrapra and Mermista rushes to her side so did Scorpia.

"Princess Glimmer almost killed Princess Frosta!" Mermista said.

"Wait no, I didn't aim for Frosta-" Glimmer trying to explain her actions.

"The Horde Leader protected the Princess" Said other guest

"How dare you attack me Princess Glimmer! I would have thrown you out if it weren't for the Horde Leader's intervention. But I'll be sure not allow you or any of your associates to ever step in the palace ever again!" Princess Frosta said.

"Guards! Throw them out!" She called to the guards.

Catra was looking around on what was happening, She knows what Adora did.

She stares back to Adora impressed.

Adora smiled back.

"Hey Entrapra increase the amount of armor in the padding around this prototype the blast still nicked my back." Adora tells Entrapra

"Then try not getting hit next time Leader." Catra tells her.

Glimmer and whoever was with her was thrown out and most of the other probable allies for the Rebellion joined the Horde instead. Glimmer was deemed a enemy of kingdom and the Great Rebellion was considered a unprecedented threat.

A little while later Adora was being healed and the prototype was hidden for authenticity of the heroic act.

Then Princess Frosta walked in.

"Horde Leader Adora, thank you for saving me today. I didn't think Princess Glimmer was going to attack me" Princess Frosta tells Adora.

"And allow the great healers of the Frost kingdom treat your wound before you travel back to the Horde headquarters."

"Many thanks, Princess we'll be sure to send reinforcements to fortify your hold here in the Frost Kingdom for any possible invasions by the Rebellion".

"Oh there is no need for that Horde Leader we'll handle our end." Princess Frosta said humbly.

"Please don't refuse my proposal Princess, I heard rumors that the Queen of the Rebellion cannot be taken likely."

"What would she do?"

Adora nods to Catra as signal for her time to speak.

"Have you heard the saying, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Catra tells Frosta

"If Glimmer could do this so can she." Mermista says angered by the event that unfolded.

Frosta understands what they were trying to imply.

"I see, we will be ready for your troop's arrival." Frosta tells Adora.

"Thank you for your service Horde Leader"

Then leaves.

"Onwards to next battle after I recover, okay Catra. And update the Force Captains of today's development, they'll have backup from the north and send the new battalion up here immediately" Adora tells Catra.

"Yes Horde leader!, Ah… before I leave-" Catra hands her the sword.

"You'll need that" Catra tells her. And everyone else leaves the room leaving Adora by herself to rest.

Adora sighs and shivers from the temperature.

Then Adora look at herself at a mirror "How far am I willing to go to fulfill my promise."

The sword started to glow and turns red. Someone climbs towards Adora.

"You have to do everything in your power to fulfill it, Adora"

Shadow Weaver tells her as she held her face but she was only in a mirror but she could feel it. Her hands were there

Adora was happy to see her mentor's face again.

"Shadow Weaver?" Adora asked…

"Yes child?"

"I will never fail you" Adora calmly tells her.

"I know you won't, you're too strong to fail." Shadow Weaver tells her then fades.

Adora eyes shined white and turned back.

**Darkness for the Light's Hope..**

The Horde was informed about what had occurred and the new allies. Adora's Army was furious about the attempt on the Horde Leader's life, and wanted Glimmer's head on the chopping board or to be shoot on site.

Another few weeks passed for Adora full recovery and when she did, she was called to the development Laboratory overseen by Entrapra.

"I'm here Entrapra" Adora tells her as she arrived.

"Adora! I didn't expect you to come here first after you recovered. I told the messenger that it wasn't urgent." Entrapra tells her.

"He he, don't worry the messenger was clear about it not being urgent. I decided to come here myself, so what is it?" Adora reassures Entrapra that she didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh thank goodness, anyway so I won't waste your time. This is the new armor paddings for your daily protection it able to withstand powerful hits and Princess Grim's laser beams"

"Who Princess Grim?"

"Oh right, I'm calling Princess Glimmer- Princess Grim because who attacks a kid seriously…"

"She does…" Adora tells her with a serious tone and place hand on the table.

Entrapra looks at her and nods in agreement.

"How is project Iron Battalion going?"

"Oh-oh, you came in the right time because they are combat ready. They have the intent to destroy the enemy without remose or thought. It could identify your men to the Rebellion's. The only weakness is if the enemy has the Horde Armor they'll be classified as friendly they will not attack." Entrapra drops a lot more of info on Adora. She's shocked…

"Um okay, that's great… I'll be sure that all the armor is accounted for and good work Entrapra." Adora tells her obviously overloading with infomation.

"Oh sorry Adora, I overloaded you after your recovery." Entrapra informs her.

"It's okay I understood the first part, but can I have a copy of the rest if that's okay?"

"Right, right… We'll do Horde Leader"

Entrapra walks something.

"Oh the suit is also ready Horde Leader"

"That's great news, thank you Entrapra."

"You're Welcome Adora"

And continues to walk away

Adora looks at her metal battalion, she smiles at such a dangerous weapons are in her possession. And all she needs is a location of the Rebellion base and it will be over.

So she ordered an attack on a known Rebellion Settlement.

A battalion was dispatched.

But when the battalion returned they informed Adora, that the settlement was abandoned for awhile now.

"What?! No one.. " Adora grunts in pain.

"Horde Leader!" shouted the messenger.

"Adora!" Catra calls out concerned and rushes to her side.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine just bring me to the forest." Adora tells Catra.. Catra carries Adora and head to the Whispering Woods.

The entire walk to the outside was silent every soldier was worried for the Horde Leader's Health. Catra decide to break the silence by asking a question.

"Are you even sure it will help you Adora? Its wasting your time y'know, you could be resting" Catra tells her friend whose in pain.

"It's not… And I don't need rest, I need to talk to the woods" Adora tells her concerned friend.

While Adora was recovering ,she was improving her relationship with the Whispering Woods by taking care of the places the forest deemed important.

Adora realized that the Whispering Woods enjoys her company. She feels the same way for it. Plus it keeps her company while Catra was away on missions.

Adora was at the edge of the Horde base holding branches of the woods. It let her sense that all of the people that had joined the Rebellion are heading to Brightmoon Castle for safety. ..

"Really… Those cowards."

She whispers to herself.

She sees the Rebellion Castle was being fortified but Adora wanted to know where it was.

"Damn… Can't you just tell me where the castle is!" Adora asked the Whispering Woods. Adora knows that the Woods wouldn't help her to win the war.

"Why can't you tell me? Why help me in the beginning of all this!?"

It stood silent and then branches started moving creating a path. Adora stared at path it was making.

"You're making a path?"

The Whispering Woods couldn't tell where it is but it can show where to go, or atleast her men.

"Take a hovercycle look where it leads and return here by using the paths that the people used to get to the castle. And make a plan of attack out of the info they'll gather."

"I'll lead the charge."

Catra walks to Adora.

"Adora, you're not fully recovered yet."

"I have recovered… It's just that I lost focus. "

"Focus, What for?"

"Ummm... Okay, I'm trying to block this one voice that keeps calling but it gets louder each time its ignored, it demands to be heard."

"Then let's answer the call Adora, If we answered it. We find out what causing it and I get an excuse to go on a trip with you that isn't a mission, It's a win-win honestly."

"Catra..."

"Yes Adora" with her puppy eyes.

"Err.. Fine Catra… We'll go"

"Yes!"

Catra immediately runs towards the Horde base.

"Bring explosives!"

"Okay!"

Adora watches Catra running to get a skriff. She sits on a branch chair that had just been formed by the Whispering Woods.

"You always told me that it was a dangerous place that I should have company when I get there. You even told me to blow it up"

Adora talks to the Whispering Woods.

"I always asked why but you always go quiet, can you just tell m-" Adora was interrupted by a voice.

"It… Must… Not …be …Trusted…" Whispering Woods tells her.

"O-Okay.,. Thanks for the ominous message"

"Adora! I got the new Hovercycle!" Catra shouted excitedly. "Get on, and let's go!" Her friend adds.

"How about the explosives Catra…" Adora getting on the bike with Catra.

"Oh no need to bring explosives with this baby.. It has rocket propelled grenades and a Bunker-Destroyer so it has enough power to blow a lower half of a structure bring it crumbling down and have a clean getaway no problem. That's what Entrapra told me" Catra was showing off the unarmed explosives while she was explaining the capabilities of the bike.

"Alright if you say so Catra." Adora holds on to Catra and they ride off towards the sound.

They arrive to this area where the Whispering Woods did not go to. It surrounded the strange structure. It was what calling Adora.

"Shoot the Bunker-Destroyer at it" Adora ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Catra then fires it, a large blast consumed the door. It was powerful alright but it didn't do anything to the construct.

"Ow… That was loud. How much damage it did do?" Catra tries to tells Adora. While also trying to stop the ringing in her ears.

Adora looks at how much damage did it do, but something charges at her grabbing her in the neck.

"How dare you attack this place!" Said this mystery woman.

"Adora!" Catra jumps to her aid, punching the mystery woman in the face knocking her back the mystery woman drops Adora.

"I will not allow someone like you to wield She-ra's blade!"

Catra jumps toward the mystery woman punching her as hard as she can to get her let go of Adora.

"Catra let's getting moving" Adora immediately tells Catra.

"Right!"

They were moving away from the strange structure and mystery woman was still chasing after them.

When they got far enough Adora turned around.

"Now!"

The Whispering Woods grabs the mystery woman around the arms and legs with multiple layers of sticks or roots. Adora immediately stabs the mystery woman in the chest.

"Ahh…!" The mystery woman grunted in pain.

"Take that you-" Catra notice that there was no blood.

"You really think you could end me in this manner, never…"

"I know and so does the Whispering Woods"

Adora tells her "That's why we won't do that. We'll have to break you that's all…"

"Like that will- " the mystery woman tries to respond but immediately chocked by the Wood's branches and she feels like forest is trying to tear her apart.

"This will not break me…." The mystery woman says while being choked.

"She's right, Adora."

Catra tells her friend then pulls out the sword and cuts the limbs of the mystery woman.

"That's how you break the unbreakable" she adds.

"She is still alive, Catra"

She said as she was looking at the body.

"What? you got to be joking?!"

"Nope but don't worry I think there something we can do here. She pulls out a device it's in bad shape but was somewhat repaired by Entrapra.

"Whoa, A-Adora are you sure about using that thing? That almost killed Entrapra."

"I know what I'm doing" Adora holds it in her palms and red energy were flowing through her hand and the mask's gem glows.

Then she opens her palm revealing an object enchanted.

"When did learn how to do that, Adora?"

"There only one person that I'll be able to learn it from."

"Shadow Weaver" Catra responded.

Adora nods and places it on the mystery woman, And it lights up and started merging with her head. Her parts started to return to her body

And mystery woman sits down. "My name is Darkness. I serve Adora…" Darkness tells them.

And the strange structure turned red. And the Whispering woods were finally getting close to it…

"I'll teach you both how to use the Weapon of the Horde." Darkness tells them.

"Then teach us, Darkness"

Catra was impressed in practically in 2 months of leading the Horde army she had become better than Hordak himself and much more.

When they returned. The scouts had returned with the location of the Rebellion's base, and a perfect route for the army to take. Adora had everyone prepare for the battle ahead. Adora and Catra trained with darkness learned how use their powers.

Adora was more focused than ever before.

The day was coming and the Rebellion's end draws near.

**The Frost Kingdom stands with the Horde**

Adora was called to the Frost Kingdom it was urgent. The Rebellion had arrived and are posted in front of the Kingdom…

It was possibility of war at the horizon. She was on a hoverbike with a small army that she could muster rushing towards the northern kingdom. ( Also on hoverbikes )

Adora was concerned Frosta was too young to send her army to their demise. Adora didn't want her to see battle because who knows what she would become when grows up with countless blood on her hands and with no training to coup with it.

But when she arrives she was suripsed with she saw on the horizon.

A lot of ice cages holding a lot of the Rebellion soldiers.

The most humane way to capture someone without harming them. But there some of the men trying to break the cages, something was wrong…

"Men surround them wait for my signal. If you see it bomb them to next century" Adora said to her men.

"Yes Horde Leader!" Shouted men and then zooming toward their positions.

Adora turns into a shadow. Zooming past all the Rebellion soldier without them seeing her and into the kingdom and reappearing inside the castle.

The frost soldiers point their weapons but when the recognized her they put their weapons down.

"Horde Leader Adora, We're glad that you came here as quickly as you could the Princess waiting for you in the main hall" Frost Soldier tells her.

Adora starts to walk toward the main hall and the Frost Soldiers follow her.

"What happened, why did Princess cease the attack on the Rebellion soldiers outside?"

"It's Queen Angella. Ma'am she arrived while Princess Frosta was containing the Rebellion assault team. They are talking in main hall as we speak."

There was Rebellion soldiers guarding the door they went into a battle position againist Adora but then all the Frost Soldiers raise their weapons against them as well.

They put down weapons since they were badly outnumbered.

Inside Queen Angella and Princess Frosta were talking.

"I understand that you thought it was an assault team but it wasn't I promise you."

"Do not try your mind games Queen Angella your daughter made it very clear that any Rebellion knight that arrives here is a threat to my Kingdom." Frosta replies.

Adora walks in opening both doors. They turn towards the door both seeing Adora.

Princess Frosta was relieved to see her. Queen Angella wasn't.

"So the mother of the assassin dares to come to the Kingdom of frost and come with an army, and tells the princess that it wasn't an assault How naive do you she is? " Adora tells her with red energy emitting from her body.

"Horde Leader Adora. I understand you are angry for my daugther's actions. But the Rebellion has no intention to attack the Frost Kingdom I can assure you on that". Queen Angella replies promptly.

"Right… But you have your men guarding the door into the main hall, are you afraid that my men would be in the castle? They're not. They are in the outer perimeter on the request of Princess Frosta." Adora informs her.

"Oh, I see what you're implying Horde Leader. She wanted to make sure there was no one here that could kill her, so she decided to keep my influence and power in check by keeping my men to minimal for her own protection" Frosta says.

"A brilliant deduction Princess Frosta." Adora tells her.

"I learned from the very best Horde Leader." Frosta replied.

"It's true I want assure myself that I wouldn't be killed by anyone from the Horde. But you cannot say that you wouldn't do the same if you were in my position." Queen Angella tells them both.

"It's true, but why are you here Queen Angella?" Adora asked.

"She wants me to join the Rebellion. She tried the same thing with the Ocean Kingdom but she was denied, so she trying her luck here in the Frost Kingdom. But I'll say the same thing that I told your daughter, The Frost Kingdom and I Princess Frosta stands with the Horde! You cannot convince me otherwise…" Frosta announces proudly.

"Welp, the Princess has spoken. Leave Queen Angella…"

"I… Cannot leave, not yet" Queen Angella said quietly.

"So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Frosta was reminded of Glimmer. And was immediately enraged.

One of the flags had a hidden turret manufactured by the Horde for Frosta's protection.

Everyone in room was shocked to see it.

"The Horde Leader said leave!, Fire!"

The Guards jumped out of the way.

"FROSTA NO!"

Even with Adora shouting her loudest she couldn't stop the event that was about to unfold

The turret fired a powerful beam hitting Queen Angella.

Queen Angella she places a shield in front of her but the force blast her out of the room and through the walls.

Adora looked up to the hole

"Oh crap."

Outside the Horde men started firing on the Rebellion soldiers in the area with powerful explosives…

But the shockwave can be felt from the inside of the castle.

"What's happening Horde Leader?!"

"I had my men hold outside to guard the Rebellion army and place them there as backup. But I also ordered them to wait for a signal if something went wrong, they would fire all they have on the Rebellion army to end the threat. For Frost Kingdom's protection but your cannon fire made it look like I fired the signal and now they are killing people for no reason."

"I just started a mass execution for a entire group of innocent soldiers?."

Frosta was horrified on what she had started.

"No, no no. It's my fault I shouldn't have given the order. Its my war crime not yours…"

"I'm sorry Adora… I shouldn't have acte-" Frosta was about to tell her but interrupted by Adora hugging her.

"It's alright… It's alright Frosta, I promise that you'll will not be alone. I'll be here to help you…"

Frosta started crying in the embrace of Adora.

"I was supposed to be the one who protects you from any burdens. I'm so sorry Frosta I failed you"

Frosta tried to say sorry but she was engulfed in grief for all the soldiers that she just killed. She couldn't say anything…

Later...

the bodies were being recovered by the Horde and the Frosta army, to be sent back to Brightmoon Castle so they can be buried. Catra and Mermista rushed as quickly as they could after hearing the news…

"Adora!" Shouted Catra entering the door with Mermista.

Adora was sitting there saddened by this development.

"Horde Leader are you alright?" Mermista asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Mermista" Adora replied with a sad tone

"Why are you sad Adora? They had it coming didn't they? for attacking the Frost Kingdom." Catra tells her.

"Because I didn't order it. Frosta did accidentally after blasting tank blast at the Queen of the Rebellion, the men thought it was me giving the signal to attack. I was supposed to have this as a burden not Frosta's" Adora tells them.

"How is she?" Mermista asked as she sat down.

"Her condition has worsened. There was a kid in the group probably followed their father here. Thinking it was safe… He or she didn't survive the onslaught. Frosta was informed by one of her men about it. I couldn't stop them from telling her." Adora tells them both.

"Oh…." Catra said.

"I wish that I could take the pain from her." Adora said.

Catra's ears went up.

"Where is she?" Catra asked.

"In her room, i managed to help fall asleep but she had been getting nightmares ever since." Adora replied.

Catra heads to the room.

"General what are you doing?" Mermista asked as she and Adora followed her into Frosta's room.

They went in they see Frosta sweating and turning obviously having a nightmare. Catra sits beside her and place her hand above Frosta's eyes a light glows from Catra's palm and Frosta goes quiet.

"Catra what was that?" Adora asked.

"It's a trick I learned. For when you have nightmares Adora." Catra said as she smiled to how peaceful Frosta slumbered.

"Wait what…I thought, I just stop getting nightmares…" Adora said

"Pfft.. You wake me up when you kick me in the stomach at night throwing me across the room when you get nightmares. I learned this technique so I can use it after you fell asleep so I can sleep on your feet without getting kicked." Catra replied.

"I'm so sorry Catra. I didn't know" Adora tells her.

"Its fine, it's a risk I take." Catra said.

"Wait you sleep on Adora's feet?" Mermista said.

Adora looked Catra and the only thing she could say is "oops."

"That's cute." Frosta said as she sits down.

"You're awake." Adora said.

"I am Horde Leader. Thank you General Catra from easing my dream." Frosta said.

"You're welcome" Catra replied.

"I think it's time to wake up to reality. If I'm going to be a leader for my Kingdom I cannot let one accident keep me down and a leader always gets back on their feet." Frosta said promptly.

All of them are surprised after Frosta said that.

"Shine that light on my dad will you Catra?" Mermista asked.

They just started laughing, It obvious that it was a painful day. But at least they had each other's company.

But…

At Brightmoon Castle.

"Mother!" shouted Glimmer.

"Stay away from the queen. You did enough damage to our chances of a good future so keep away from the queen before you hurt her too." said the healer as he stops her from getting close to her mother.

"Ah…" Exclaimed Glimmer as she felt complete sorrow from what that healer had to say…

But not everyone can be so lucky.

**Not so Bright Mistakes**

In the Whispering Woods.

"Where did she go?"

"You said she went this way Glimmer"

"Where did she go Bow? She has the Sword of protection if that falls into the Horde's hands it could be the end for the Rebellion" said Glimmer.

"I know! I'm still looking. We shouldn't trusted her Glimmer." Bow exclaimed.

"We just-" Glimmer stopped as she heard something.

"What is it Glimmer?" Bow asked.

"She-ra has returned! She has returned!" Shouted a villager to a travelling merchant. Glimmer

"Really She-ra?" said the travelling merchant.

"At our village, She-ra is with Horde" said the villager.

"Really, She's not fighting them?" asked the travelling merchant.

"No. She with them." replied the Villager.

"That's not She-ra, its Adora." Bow said.

"She took it back to the Horde. We have to hurry." Said Glimmer said and Bow nods.

They arrive to the village seeing the whole Horde Battalion leaving.

"Crap. There's too many." Bow said.

"We need to scare them away from Adora to get the sword back." Glimmer said.

"There are rocks over there. You teleport them on top of the battalion and scare them off thinking it's a Rebellion attack." Bow said.

"Right" Glimmer replied

"Now!"

"Brute force is not always the answer Catra. Its probably why so many people joined the Rebellion in the first place" Adora said.

"Ahhh.. I guess your right-" Catra said. Glimmer starts to teleport rocks on top of them.

"Adora!" shouted Catra. Then punching the rock and breaking it.

"Ah crap she already shared the sword's power." Bow said.

"I'll keep teleporting these rocks." Glimmer said.

But until one boulder was destroyed by Catra then one of its pieces flew to the village.

"Glimmer stop!" Shouted bow.

But then gets destroyed by Adora firing a laser. Glimmer and Bow had to leave because they almost destroyed the village with that reckless move.

So they ran away. Essentially creating a stepping stone for Adora's accession.

When they returned to Brightmoon Castle they found out that same Village joined the Horde.

"What?!" Glimmer said.

"It's the truth princess. They joined the Horde after being saved by She-ra." The guard replied.

"She-ra returned and she's with the Horde? How did that happened." Spinerella exclaimed.

"Someone got the sword before you did Glimmer… And they are with the Horde." Netossa said.

Panic consumes the room.

"Oh.. No…" Glimmer tells herself.

A few months in the first appearance of She-ra was reported by a survivor who ran away from their group after encountering Adora's army. But he's the only who got away, by mere luck also this is the first report they've recieved. But Adora has been turning to She-ra for a while now.

"You got to be kidding me. She's learning how to use the sword without our help, if we can't get it back we are screwed."

"Don't worry Bow. We will go to Ocean Kingdom, because even if she has the sword she can't beat large numbers right?"

"Right the Ocean Kingdom will gladly help us right?"

In the Ocean Kingdom.

"I won't help you." Said Mermista.

"What?! We are fighting for everyone's sake Princess Mermista! The Horde is a dangerous threat to our kingdoms"

"Threat? We are not a threat Princess. Plus we've helped Mermista to convience her people to return."

Said Adora when she arrived on a Horde ship. Glimmer was horrified and enraged by Adora's appearance.

"It's good to see you Force Captain Adora. Back with more supplies for us?"

Glimmer turns to Mermista.

"Not just that, we finally recharged the shield that you asked me to fix."

"You did? That's great news! thank you Force Captain. Now my people sleep peacefully, as I can finally assure them that they are safe from outside threats. thank you She-ra for returning we really needed you.."

Mermista begun shaking Adora's hand.

Glimmer's face was filled with horror.

"It's no problem, but I can help you more if you joined the Horde we will send supplies and provide of protection for your entire kingdom."

"How can i deny such a generous offe-"

But before she could countinue her words she gets cut off by Glimmer.

"You can't believe her. The Horde are a bunch of liars and killers, they can't be trusted"

Adora and Mermista looked at her.

"Guards take Princess Glimmer back to that boat with the moron Seahawk and have them leave"

"No you can't do this Princess Mermista!"

As she is taken away by guards back to boat.

She was thrown out but then the boat was on fire.

"Seahawk!" Glimmer ran towards it.

"What happened Seahawk?!"

"Oh I thought I could scare the Horde army with a burning boat. But its not working." Seahawk said.

"You'll need this" Scorpia said

As she passes them by and drops a inflatable boat.

Glimmer looks at them as they pass by. She seeing Adora happy and it made her really mad…

When they returned to the castle they found out that Adora had defeated Hordak.

"She did?!" Queen Angella exclaimed.

"Who is the new Horde Leader?" Spinerella asked.

"It's the Force Captain Adora, Princess Spinerella." said the messenger.

"She defeated him and takes his place?" said Glimmer.

"No, our informant said it was the last request from her Fallen Mentor, Shadow Weaver."

"Shadow Weaver is dead?" asked Queen Angella.

"Yes ma'am." The messenger said promptly.

She sits down in anguish. Since Shadow Weaver was her friend…

Everyone gets up concerned

"I'm fine. Is there anything else?" asked Queen Angella.

"Yes my queen. It's from our informant they knew we had a informant didn't do anything until now. They asked him to bring this to you." Said the messenger he hands a letter.

She takes it and opens it. Queen Angella reads it, her face fills with hope.

"She wants a cease fire. And create a peace treaty with us…"

Everyone started talking to each other. A lot of them are happy.

"We can't fall for this! She may defeated Hordak but she took he's place. It will be a one sided peace treaty where they benefit more than us!" Glimmer shouted

"We cannot be idiots she isn't someone we can trust, we have to be smart the Rebellion cannot bow down to the Horde! Never" Glimmer added.

The knights nodded in agreement and others disagree.

But this peace treaty could have ended the war, but the day of the Princess Prom arrived and Glimmer did the worst thing she could think of…

She attacked Adora and rekindling the war. Without thinking about the repercussions and what could happen. It didn't help the fact that the Frost Kingdom joined the Horde as well.

"Glimmer you idiot! We had a possible peace treaty in the future and you ruined it twice!" shouted Bow.

"Oh shut up Bow! You know it wouldn't never work anyways. And now the Horde knows we mean business" shouted Glimmer.

"You just angered them. And if there was a slimmer of a chance of peace we will never know! Because you didn't even give it a chance." Netossa replied.

Glimmer screamed out of frustration and teleports into her room.

Another few weeks in the year the Rebellion populace had evacuated to Brightmoon Castle for safety from the eventual war.

With another Princess named Perfuma. She lived in a neutral territory, She goes to the Rebellion to speak with Bow…

But was there was something circulating in the air.

And then Perfuma felt that the trees where moving on their own. She couldn't understand what was happening until she touched it and saw what the trees saw…

Adora is taking care of different places in the Whispering Woods. Even sleeping in some of those places to relax, Perfuma see that she was recovering from Glimmer's blast at those times but she went and took care of the Woods anyways.

Perfuma could feel it. The Whispering Woods is thankful, and just like a flash she's at present time.

Adora was holding a branch.

"Why can't you tell me? Why help me in the beginning of all this!?"

It stood silent and then branches started moving creating a path. Adora stared at path it was making.

"You're making a path?…" Adora said happily.

But the trees started to scream at Perfuma for listening in.

She screams in pain and let's go of the branch.

"I have to tell the Queen." Perfuma said.

She ran as fast as she could to the Brightmoon Castle.

"Queen Angella!"

She shouted as she ran through the halls of the castle.

"Perfuma what's wrong?"

"It the woods. It created a path for the Horde to Brightmoon Castle."

"That's impossible, the Whispering Woods cannot be tamed."

"But the Horde Leader just did! I saw it she communicated with the woods and it answered back even showing her where to find Brightmoon Castle"

But as it was the case, Queen Angella realized how dangerous the new Horde Leader truly is.

She had recruited the oldest ally of the Rebellion, gained the people's trust and with this information the deserters will increasing by the thousands.

There's one thing that had to be done. Queen Angella has to convince the other kingdoms to join the Rebellion.

Glimmer didn't come out of her room.

Queen Angella needed to see her face before she left so at least she would have some confidence. But she didn't do it, since Glimmer needed space.

Queen Angella tried her best but history seem to have repeated itself in Ocean Kingdom and now she found herself at the Frost Kingdom.

Her will was weakening almost fading, but there was a child in the group that she mustered. It help her up just a little bit.

But things didn't go the way she expected. As she was blasted out of the Frost Kingdom she landed in the snow nearby. She was hurt when she pasted through the wall…

It was painful everywhere. And she heard the explosions, she knew what had happened.

A little while later.

Adora appears on top of her.

"She did you in good didn't she?"

Queen Angella couldn't respond. Since the pain was unbearable a single move will hurt her…

But something she didn't expect happened.

"Don't worry my hoverbike is nearby, It'll send you right back to Rebellion headquarters, its autopiloted"

Adora tells Queen Angella as she picked her up slowly and carried her to the bike.

"I'll regret this. I know it but try not to get killed on your way back."

And she returns to the Frost Kingdom.

Queen Angella could see it. That Adora was affected by this as well…

Maybe she's not so bad after all.

…..maybe

**The Leader and The Successor**.

It was a while since the incident. And things were quiet...

Fear consumed the land, but those who supported the Horde rejoiced and celebrated.

Adora was invited to the first town she recruited on her first day as Force Captain. It was a celebration planned by the chief of the town.

But Rebellion spies heard about this party, so there's now a plan to take Adora out before she orders her army to attack Brightmoon Castle.

It was lead by Bow and small group of assassins. Netossa and Spinerrella were posted close by.

But what they didn't expect it was Frosta who was with Adora and not Catra. There was something wrong.

They were on to them.

Their planned was compromised and they retreated immediately. But Bow was hit by a Ice shard in the back. It was deep enough to puncture his spine but it froze on impact to stop the bleeding.

Bow hits the ground unable to move.

Adora raise her hands fires dark magic at Netossa. But it misses... Blasting a tree but it had little effect.

"It missed!"

Netossa was happy about the Horde leader's mistake.

But Spinerella knows theres something wrong, Adora missed intentionally the magic blast had no power behind it. The magic infused with the tree causing it to glow.

\- Its a signal!

but even before she warn Netossa. Netossa was shot in the stomach.

"Netossa!"

She ran straight to her but another magic blast was shot going for her, she ducks so she doesn't get shot but it curved hitting a tree nearby Netossa.

Just like that Spineralla knew she screwed up by ducking. The target was Netossa from the start.

"No!"

She screamed as she ran towards her lover they reached out for one another but next shot was precised and shot Netossa in the head.

"No!"

"Please Netossa come back to me!"

"Please don't leave me like Netossa;"

She was gone just like that. Her reason of living died because she wanted live. But now she wanted to die...

She lay Netossa's body on the ground. Her eyes burning with rage...

So she charged straight for the one responsible for all of this.

Adora! Was the named repeating in her mind as run towards her.

"Spinnerella no!"

But she didn't listen to Bow, her mind and eyes were focused at Adora with fleeting feeling of regret that she couldn't do anything for Netossa.

Adora sees her coming, she plants her feet in the ground...

No one shot at Spinnerella as she approaches Adora.

But a thought came across Spinnerella's mind.

\- Netossa wouldn't want me to die here.

But it was too late to turn back, no other choice but to go for the strike.

With a single thought she was confused. She went for a magic blow.

But a barrier similar to Queen Angella was raise in front of Adora breaking Spinnerella's arm like a twig.

Adora takes her chance against the stunned Spinnerella. She goes for a blow to her head but as it landed it broke several bones in her face.

Spinnerella hits the ground hard. Pain engulf her body, like she was hit by an immovable object...

She was still awake, her pain around her face was immense. The pain was keeping her from talking.

\- was this the strength of She-ra? Its amazing...

Adora and Frosta walks toward Spinnerella.

When Spinnerella thought Adora was going to end her life.

"Frosta would you kindly do the honor of ending her life?"

\- Wait what? Did she ask Frosta a young princess to kill her...

"Are you sure that I'm ready Adora?"

"If you don't feel like your ready. I'll guide your hand, and it will be my so it will be my sin not yours"

Adora held Frosta's hand from behind her back aiming her hands towards Spinnerella's face.

Frosta was mesmerized by Adora's words. Her hands were shaking from the idea of killing a human being, but her heart and mind was telling her to do it for Adora's sake.

Her hands were beginning freezing up and the ice shard was forming.

Spinnerella grabs Frosta's hand planning to convince her she's on the wrong side.

But...

Adora was staying with Frosta at the Frost Kingdom, just as she promised her...

But Frosta was uncomfortable around Adora as if she was hiding something from her.

Adora could tell by just looking at her expression.

But of course she wouldn't ask her what she was hiding to give her some space.

"Hey, Let's practice shall we?"

"Ah- okay..."

Adora noticed it as she mention practice, she can sense the irregularity in Frosta's voice, it was wasn't self-doubt...it was something else.

\- Could it be?

They entered the ballroom, but as of this moment it is a temporary training area for the time being.

Adora and Frosta stood on opposite ends of the room.

"Begin!"

Adora began a barge of dark magic

Frosta started raising Ice walls up easily blocking the barge...

The two had battled it out. For awhile until Adora got hit in the arm.

"Adora! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you"

"Its fine you gotten better, I had my doubts about you to be honest"

"What?"

"I know ever since that day you've been doubting where your loyalty li-

"No! That's not it Horde Leader"

Frosta cuts her off completely, she realized how disrespectful that was.

"Its-"

Frosta then kneels in front her.

"I just- don't want you to suffer for my burden, I kill those innocent people not you."

"I don't want you to fail because of me!"

Adora puts her hand Frosta's shoulder as she kneeled infront her.

"I will never fail because I'm still strong, but I'll get weak one day and start making the wrong choices that could lead to my fall."

"That's not true-"

"Hold on Frosta, when that day comes I'll have a successor to take my place and I have the perfect candidate in mind."

Frosta's eyes widens.

"Me? But... I"

"You did something not many people are able to do. And I believe you have the strength for so much more with the proper guidance"

"Ah-"

"So what do you say Frosta do you want to be my successor?"

Frosta was speechless from Adora's proposal. But her mind snapped out of it to reply.

"Yes Horde Leader!"

Adora smiles at her Frosta, and she could see the determination to become her successors.

But.

The road she'll be taking is a dark one and each step is dangerous but Adora can't let just castaway such a determined individual and a possible successor. So with a heavy sigh she spoke.

"Now I have a mission for you to do Frosta."

"What is my mission Horde Leader"

"You'll accompany me to a celebration but i know there will be a attempt on my life while I'm outside at the first village I had recruited on my first day as Force Captain. All the information my men could gather points to three key individuals leading the assassination."

"One is Bow, temporary Leader of the Rebellion army"

"He'll be at the front to maximize his advantage skill as an archer, I need to you cripple him in any method you can."

"What if he runs?"

"Hit him in the back strike his spine but don't lodge it to deep and freeze it as soon possible."

"Two- Netossa a known key figure of the Princess Alliance"

"I'll handle her and lastly Spinnerella also known key figure of that alliance but once I kill Netossa she'll head straight for me. I'll knock her down to the point of incapacitation and when everything goes according to plan, I'll need you to do one thing for me."

Flashes to right now, Spinnerella holding Frosta's arm.

And with such strength as Spinnerella could muster one word.

"Don't-"

Frosta started questioning herself.

\- What got her to this situation?

\- Why is she doing this?

\- This is wrong.

Adora can feel her trembling. So she spoke...

"I will not fail you Frosta, but I need you to succeeded for me..."

With those words spoken something snapped in Frosta, her pupils flew red...

She fired a ice shard through Spinnerella face, killing her.

Frosta looks towards what she had done and looked back to Adora. Then kneels in front her.

"I will never fail you Adora"

"I know you won't, you're too strong"

Frosta smiles at Adora.

Adora had created a bond with Frosta similar to her bond to Shadow Weaver.

They walk towards Bow, The Rebellion soldiers were trying to save him from being captured but Adora and Frosta blast them with magic killing the soldiers.

"Hehehehe, I am sorry your not going anywhere"

"What did you do Netossa and Spinnerella?"

Bow said as he struggles to look at them.

"The Horde Leader and I dealt with them.."

"But don't worry you'll see them again when I'm done asking you a few questions about Princess Glimmer"

"Never..."

Adora raises her hand up and sword of protection fly through the forest landing in her hand, and places it in Bow's hand...

But it started burning he's hand. He tries to let go of it, but Adora holds Bow's hand keeping him from letting go of the sword in his hands.

"Ahhhgh! What have you done to it!"

"I've enchanted it to make sure no one else that i didn't allow to wield it to burn them unless they let go of it. But it turns into a perfect torture device plus its also ironic that the Sword of Protection burns the people who believe it would protect them."

"But now tell me Bow, just a few things about Glimmer."

"What are you planning on doing to her"

"She shot me in the back its only logical to return the favor but with a little bit more flare"

The Horde has a the perfect Leader and a worthy Successor and the Rebellion has a injured Queen and a inexperienced princess.

The world really has turned upside down.

**The Upside Down**

The Ice Kingdom contributed more in the war. And Frosta has decided to stay at the main Horde Headquarters for further lessons to become a brilliant successor.

She was learning from different Force Captains for strategies and what she learns from Adora is to increase her combat abilities.

Adora was enjoying watching Frosta learning about the need to have the technological side in war. Of course the lesson is being instructed by Entrapra and Scorpia.

"Hey Adora"

"Ah! Catra"

"You seem to be taking the role as leader seriously, especially finding a successor to take your place"

"Yeah, I mean I can't be Horde Leader forever. It would be nice to retire or to have someone I trust whose young to take my place if someone gets a lucky shot."

"I can't tell if your pessimist or an optimist in this situation."

"I prefer optimist"

"Adora I need to remind you something, a promise we made a long time ago."

"Okay."

"We promise each other, as long that we have each other, that we'll protect one other"

"I think i remember differently."

"I can't remember it properly, it's been along time Adora."

"Okay, how about we make sure that promise holds firm with another promise?"

Adora raises her hand.

"Catra do you promise that as long as we live, we'll protect one another and lastly make sure the other isn't sleeping all day like an old lady "

"That was a direct attack but you got yourself a promise Adora"

They both started laughing. And a guard comes rushing in

"General Catra they're back!"

"Really? Alright Adora you gotta come with me"

"What's happening who's back?"

"That's a secret now come on!"

Catra then starts dragging her through the hall of the Horde Base. Adora had little resistance againist her friend's super strength.

"Geez! Catra slow down, we crashed a skriff because your lack of awareness about the speed limit!"

"You discovered the sword because of it, and seriously Adora live a little will ya!"

"Alright Catra lead the way!"

They rush through the hall like a freight train on steroids but both of them having fun.

When they arrived in front of the Horde, Adora looks in front of her she was surprised of what she sees.

"What is that?"

"The best Etheria has to offer to their Horde Leader."

"Catra, Its brilliant" looking at it in awe.

"Let's end the Rebellion Adora?"

"Let's do that Catra"

A day later.

The Horde marched towards Brightmoon, Adora and her honor guard rides on horses which Adora is rather happy about.

Her Honor Guard is symbolic group it represents Adora reach to all Etheria, the group comprises of Catra the right hand, Frosta the left hand, Mermista the heart, Scorpia the Soul and Entrapra although not on a horse but in a mechanical monstrosity she is the mind.

The men rumored that size represents how powerful the Horde Leader's mind is. "Over exaggeration" is Adora's comment to that rumor but she's rather humble about the idea.

They continue their march until someone stops them by running towards Adora and stopping the horse in their tracks. Scorpia signals the army into a complete halt.

"Mara! Stop this you cannot do this!"

Its an Old Lady said instead of saying Horde Leader. She calls her Mara...

"How dare you!-"

Frosta was about shoot the Old Lady with an ice shard.

"Hold on, Frosta"

She does.

"Ah, forgive me I forgot your name" Adora asked and getting off the horse she's riding.

"I am Madame Razz, I'm your friend Mara and you cannot kill the Princesses without them Etheria will forever be stuck in the dark dimension for another hundred years!"

"Oh is that so? but Madame Razz, We've killed two Princesses already."

"Mara you fool! You've shouldn't have done that!" Grabbing Adora by the arms violently. "We were supposed to saved Etheria!"

"No Madame Razz, We're here to conquer it"

Madame Razz's face was filled with fear letting go of Adora arms, but she tried to tried to do it again after a few seconds of contemplation. But Adora thrust the sword through her stomach...

"Ma-ra"

"Its Adora now Madame Razz."

Adora held the handle of the firmly and burned Madame Razz to ash and cinders.

"What was that about Adora?"

"It was that the past Catra. Trying to change the path I walk, but I've already chosen my path and I want her to to be an example to tell the world that the past is history and tomorrow is what we make it out to be..."

"Amazing as always Horde Leader..." Mermista tells her.

"I don't know what's happening down there, but we are wasting valuable time."

"Sorry Entrapra! Unforseen problems, nothing we can't fix."

Adora looked at Scorpia.

"Yes Horde Leader, everyone move out"

The army continued their march...

Glimmer stands on top of the wall of Brightmoon Castle, with a small group of men who are prepared to die to protect their home.

Adora's army arrive to see the situation infront of them seeing the small group ready to battle.

"I kind of feel bad for them Adora."

"We really have brought down to their knees, huh?"

"Adora?"

Adora stares down at Glimmer, she sees something... She pulls out the Sword of Protection and turns it into binoculars.

"Oh! That's a new one"

Adora looks towards Glimmer her eyes practically shining with hope.

"We've walked into something."

"What?"

A giant plant monster and countless plants started moving towards Adora, grabbing her off the horse that she's riding, wrapping Adora completely.

"Adora!"

Catra tries to get up but suddenly armies of multiple men from different places appear, most of them are neutral territories.

"You bastards, how dare you join the Rebellion! After the Horde Leader let all of you keep your lands"

"The Horde are liars!"

"Queen Angella and Princess Glimmer will end the Horde's reign of terror!"

Theses are the people that Queen Angela managed to convince.

The Sword of Protection is taken away from Adora and was being brought to Glimmer.

"The Horde will never win, I've already told Adora this"

Glimmer grabs the Sword of Protection but then it burns her hands.

"Ahhhh!"

Then it flies towards Adora cutting away at all the vines. Perfuma tried to get more vine to replace the one that were cut off.

But Adora breaks out by blowing up the vines off her.

"Hahaha!"

All them look at Adora when she started laughing.

"I knew you'd do this Glimmer."

"What?"

"Entrapra now!"

The monstrosity started firing missiles blowing up the people around them keeping from the Horde Battalion and the Horde Soldiers started fighting the Rebellion army whose weren't affected.

Scorpia fired a flare.

And thousands of Horde Soldiers started charging from all corners.

The Rebellion started battling them.

"I burned your hands so you can't use those lasers."

"What have you done to it?"

"Huh? Bow said the same thing."

"What have you done to him"

"What else can a liar and a killer would do to a person like Bow"

"You!-"

Glimmer attacks Adora but was immediately intercepted by Frosta.

"Don't you dare Glimmer attack the Horde Leader, your fight is with me!"

"Frosta!-"

Pushing her back and then they battle it out. Adora smiles at her prodigy and then walks to the overlook and stares at the castle.

"Hey Adora!"

Adora turns and jumps on the horse Catra is riding on towards the castle and some of the Horde Soldiers follow.

The Horde battles strong and fast. Almost like they were training their wholes lives for this moment.

"Entrapra! Release the tanks and activate the Iron Battalion."

"You got it Scropia!"

The Machine bends over and release tanks from its sides.

The Iron Battalion arise from the ground around the Castle and began to charge at the castle.

"Hehe, this is awesome Adora!"

"You don't need to tell me twice Catra!"

Arrows and boulders coming from the Castle.

Adora turns the sword into a shield including creating a barrier big enough to protect some of her men nearby and the Horse they are riding on.

"Tanks fire!"

The tanks shoot from a far and destroying the gate.

Mermista get water out of the machine, wiping out all Rebellion soldiers nearby.

Glimmer teleports around but Frosta follows while firing a barrage of ice shards.

"Frosta! Stop this, you can't work with the Horde!"

"Why are you still trying to convince me?!"

"Because this wrong and you know it!"

"Its wrong? Then why does It feels so right!" Frosta's pupils glows red.

Firing a dark Ice Shard Glimmer dodges but it hits a Rebellion soldier turning him into a black ice sculpture.

"Frosta you jus- What did she do to you?"

"She opened my eyes to the truth and taught me how to be a great successor!"

"Frosta, she's controlling you!"

"She isn't. I know what I'm doing"

Glimmer blast a magic blast but Frosta raises a ice wall.

"Just a pl-argh!"

"Frosta!"

She runs towards Frosta. As she predicated by Adora.

"Are you okay?"

Frosta grab her arm and freezing it solid.

"Ahh!-"

"Horde Leader always said you were predictable"

Frosta roundhouse kicks the frozen arm breaking it completely.

"My- my arm!"

"We'll take more than just your arm."

Frosts punches the ground and the ice freezes the ground around and heads straight for Glimmer.

"Glimmer!"

Perfuma's monster gets her away from certain death.

"Your arm!"

"Not now they're after something, we need to get to the castle"

Frosta freezes the monster with black ice magic but they jump off immediately.

"She's gotten powerful"

"Adora must have infused her with dark magic"

Glimmer grabs Perfuma and begins to teleport towards Brightmoon.

"No!-"

But as they teleport in. The two of them witness the carnage that Horde layed upon Brightmoon.

Fire and smoke is all they see.

"You'll pay for this Adora-"

They teleport in the castle which is the last building standing in Brightmoon.

"All right we need to get all the refugees down stairs far away from here"

"I understand but where are you going Glimmer?"

"I'm going to get my mother"

"But-"

"Go!"

Perfuma is concerned but Glimmer is right and if they want to keep up the fight the civilians needs to be saved. So they split up into two directions.

Glimmer runs through the hall way but stops as a man flies by at top speed hitting pillar.

It was Seahawk's body that flew into the pillar.

"Whooo~! That was a direct hit"

Catra stands in a hall full of bodies, she is proud of her achievement.

"How dare you-"

"Hmm?"

Glimmer blasted a laser at Catra but unfortunately it missed.

"Adora! She's here, is the surprise ready yet?"

"Huh?"

Glimmer looks around on where she's at and realizes.

"No-!"

Glimmer gets hit immediately by dark magic from Queen Angella.

"Gak- no no NO! What have you done to my mother!"

"Your mother isn't here child. Its only me Shadow Weaver that is in control now"

"No! Give back my Mother!"

Adora then stomps on Glimmer's back.

"Oh... Glimmer your mother can't come back anymore, she practically gave up her body to me"

"She wouldn't do that, she is not the type of person to give up on life!"

"Oh yeah? I had to tell her a little lie, About you..."

"Hmph"

"I told her I killed the last member of her family"

"You-"

"And then she gave up on life just like that. You should have seen how i ripped her soul from her body and how her eyes looked like as she died!-"

"NO!"

Glimmer teleport on top of Adora.

Adora dodges as Glimmer tries to strike her with arm she has left.

Shadow Weaver moves to intervene but was stopped by Catra.

"Shadow Weaver let Adora have this"

"Fine, General Catra"

Glimmer strikes and misses over and over again until she collapses from the pain.

"How pathetic"

Adora grabs her but was stunned by Glimmer's face.

"Give ba-ck my mot...her"

Adora has mind was clear for the first time in forever. Her rage consumed her mind since Shadow Weaver's death but since Adora brought her back to life the rage that drives her has disappeared. But it took Glimmer desperate face to really wake her up.

"I'm sor-"

"Glimmer!"

Perfuma arrives and send multiple vines taking Glimmer from Adora. But Adora was conflicted but one thing came across her mind.

\- Glimmer can't escape alive.

Adora reaches out from Glimmer and her hand reaches for Glimmer's back.

Everything slows down as the situation played out in front of her.

There are three scenarios that can happen.

First catching Glimmer's clothes but the clothes will rip and she'll escape.

Second letting her go but make it look like she tried to catch her but with the chance of Rebellion coming back stronger. Putting all her friends at risk.

Both are risks she can't take.

And the only thing left is three...

Adora grabs for Glimmer's back piercing her fingers into her flesh then grabbing the spinal cord and tearing it out.

Killing Glimmer and then the body hits Perfuma.

"Ah!-"

Perfuma gets up and runs away.

Adora is holding the spine with the skull. Blood dripping from her hands.

"Adora we did it!"

Adora looks at Catra's face and smiles.

"Yes, we did. The war is finally over..."

The last spark of Adora's humanity had finally burned out that day.

10 years later...

Etheria is quiet... Brightmoon is now the capital of the Horde.

And any resistance through the years have been violently put down. But any major resistance have been put down 9 years ago by Lord Adora.

Nowadays any wannabe Rebellion will be put down by Horde Leader Frosta.

But in many cases Lord Adora will enter battle herself.

The world is still peaceful and Horde's influence is felt all across Etheria.

Everywhere but a floating Island in the sky.

Of course it wasn't long until it was found.

"Men take out any resistance you can find in those buliding, the dead can take out the rest"

Frosta's men nod to their orders.

And she walks out to the open and raises her hands.

"My frozen army rise! Fight for me and elimate those who stand in the Lord Adora's Vision!"

Multiple dead people are being drop ships designed by Head Engineer Entrapra for long distances invasion.

Frosta's army comprises all the dead warriors of the Rebellion, brought back with Entrapra Dark Ice Magic.

It was discovered by Adora while Frosta was training and Frosta's magic reached all the way to the underground graveyard.

And the dead arise which was traumatising for some graveyard keepers at the time of their discovery.

But now Frosta has purpose them to become a large Frozen Undead Army...

"It's The Horde Leader!"

Now the title Horde Leader is a literal term to the enemies of the Horde.

"Hold the line!"

"Yes, Queen Castaspella!"

Then towers are being shot at by the Horde's flying ships.

"Return fire!"

But nothing happened, they look back to see General Catra and General Scorpia knocking the Catapults down.

"The High Generals?!"

"Castaspella I presume?"

Castaspella and her guard turn back to see Adora on top of the wall.

"Lord Adora!"

The knights charge at her but each one of them were knocked down.

"The darkness calls for the death of Princess Perfuma and you Queen"

"I know what you did to my sister and I'll defeat you for her sake!"

"Let's see what you got Queeny!"

They battle it out and Castaspella tries multiple times to injure her but Adora is unfazed.

"It can't be!"

"The Horde reign is absolute. So I am too..."

Adora pulls out the Sword of Protection transforming it into a whip. Then it lights on fire...

"Let's end this!"

The wraps around Castaspella's neck and burning it pulls cutting her head from her body.

Adora catches the head.

"Huh, that's was fun."

"Lord Adora, we have located Princess Perfuma"

"Where?"

"Within the castle, she has barricaded herself inside"

"I'm on my way"

Adora arrives to the door, Frosta was freezing it solid.

"My Lord, the door is ready for you"

"Why, thank you"

Adora breaks the door down.

"Adora! I knew you'd come here eventually!"

"You seen better days Perfuma."

"You know what you'd done to me! You hunted every friends I knew like animals! But that finally ends today!"

"Oh really how?"

"Like this!"

She switches something on and giant light appears behind Perfuma. And a earthquake started happening.

"What have you done!"

"I'm going back in time to erase you from existence Adora!"

Perfuma then runs toward the light Frosta blasts a Ice Shard into the light.

"We have chase after her"

"No, Frosta we need to go"

"But-"

"The island is falling, we'll get her next time"

"O-okay..."

They run out to the ships and the island fell.

"Send a message to Mermista and have her guard to get the machine."

"Yes Lord Adora!"

"If she invented a time machine, this could be bad for us"

"No Frosta, its a new opportunity."

Adora walks toward the cockpit.

"Don't beat yourself up, Horde Leader"

"I'll never understand the Lord will I? General Catra."

"She a piece of work Frosta... But I know what's she planning"

"You do?"

"I mean what else would a conquerer do after conquering the world."

"Conquer a new world?"

"I thought you didn't understand her prodigy"

"Not really what I understand that I'll follow her in this world or any world that I know for sure"

"He! The same goes for me kid."

The Horde ships fly over the fallen island of Mycastor, looking for the supposed time machine.

But somewhere... Someone lays in the grass with a Ice shard in her arm.

"Glimmer!"

Perfuma opened her eyes.

"Bow..." She smiles.

But someone walks toward her.

"You really did it Perfuma"

She turns back to Adora and her honor guard, she was filled with fear.

"What? No how..."

"Time travel is funny that way, now go warn them"

"What..."

"Go warn them, because the whole force of the Horde is coming."

The entire Horde armda started appearing in the sky. The sky turned red.

"And it'll be more fun if they know we're coming."

A terrified Perfuma began running away.

"The world has finally turned upside down, but let's tip it over completely shall we? Perfuma..."

The trees started moving, armies of the dead were drop from the sky and the Iron Battalion followed.

"For the Horde!"

The army started charging.

The End.


End file.
